Midnight Pudding
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: Walking up early in the morning and answering his door to find Es requesting some pudding from him, really makes Ragna recall from his memory; how their first meeting came about. Along with the relationship that would be forged between them, all of which took place during one simple; college evening. Blazblue AU fic.


_**(Saturday, 3am, Ragna's apartment)**_

The sharp knocking on his apartment door caused the young man to be stirred from his sleep, causing him to let out a tired groan. Grabbing his blanket, he pulled it over platinum haired cover head, hoping it would block out the noise. "Just ignore the sound, and whoever's at the door will leave Ragna." He muttered to himself sleepily.

After a few minutes of silence; Ragna believed that he was corrected in that whoever had knocked his door had left. However just as the man was falling back into slumber...

"Knock, knock, knock." The knocking on his door return, and Ragna let out a louder groan as he lifted himself from his mattress. With a tired look on his face; Ragna threw the covers of himself which revealed his sleepwear which consisted of a sleeveless, red muscle shirt with black, knee-length sweat shorts. Standing up from his bed; Ragna walked out his room and began to make his way to his front door, muttering curse underneath his breath. _"I swear, what kind of idiot comes to my apartment at 3 in the frickin' morning?" He thought, gritting his teeth. "I bet it's Kagura, that idiot probably got himself drunk off his ass again and stumbled his way to my place."_

A minute later; Ragna arrived at his front door and grabbed the handle, yanking the door open. "Kagura I swear, if your drunk again I'm gonna...!" Before Ragna could continue, instead of seeming what he expected to be a Kagura's drunk expression, he instead found himself staring at what seemed to be a blond antenna.

"Good morning Ragna." The sound of a female voice filled Ragna's ear and he looked down to find himself staring at familiar pair of amber and blue eyes, which could only belong to one person. "Es?" Ragna muttered.

Es had been a girl Ragna had been interacting with often, the two attending the same college and having known each other for about a year now. "May I come in?" Es asked, staring up at the platinum haired male.

Ragna continue to look Es for a moment, before he eventually let out a sigh and step to the side; gesturing for the Es to enter. The shorter blond did so wordlessly, with platinum haired man closing the door behind him. Walking into the living area, Ragna looked down at Es as she took a seat on the couch and took notice of what she was wearing. A elegant white blouse with a baby blue sweater over, a dark blue skirt with black stocking underneath and black slip on shoes.

The young heterochromia man continue to stare at the young heterochromia woman, a tried expression on his face as he leaned his back against the wall. He took quick look at a mirror on the wall, and notice just how exhausted he actually looked. His hair was a bit messy, his clothing was a big crocked with one of the straps hanging of his shoulder.

Ragna let out a soft sigh, before turning his gaze back to the blond haired girl on his couch. "Es, would you mind explaining to me, why you've come to my house at," Ragna strained his neck to the side, squinting his eyes to focus on one of the few clocks he possessed. "3 in the morning?! Jesus."

Es locked her gaze on Ragna with a focus expression, with the platinum haired boy raising an eyebrow at the sight._ "Guess is might be something important, after all Es doesn't really joke often."_ Ragna thought.

However, what was said next was the last thing Ragna expected. "I wanted to eat some of the pudding you made." As soon as those words left Es's mouth, a silence filled the entire apartment. The taller male simply stared at the shorter female with an expression, which simply screamed 'Are you kidding me'. "Your joking right? You came to my house at 3am, woke me and made me get out of bed, just for some frickin' pudding?!" Ragna questioned, in complete disbelief.

Es nodded her head at Ragna's question. "Yes." She respond simply.

The two continued to stare for a little while, Ragna's expression being one of just pure disbelief; while Es's was one of complete and utter calmness. Eventually, Ragna's raised his right hand up and facepalmed, letting out a groan before walking towards his kitchen. "Yare yare daze..." Ragna exclaimed, waving his hand at Es. "Come on, let's get you your pudding."

Es followed after Ragna, a small smile appearing on her face. "Arigato Ragna." She said, which earned her a sigh as a response.

Once she had entered the kitchen, Es took a seat on the table while watching Ragna quickly rummage through his fridge before pulling out two plates, each one having pudding on them along with small slices of fruit such strawberry, kiwi, blueberry and mango. Es kept a close, hungry gaze on the two pudding plates as Ragna came forward and placed one in front of her; before quickly walking over to a drawer and opening it, pulling out two spoons. He handed a spoon to Es, before grabbing his own pudding plate and taking a seat across from her.

"Well there's the treat that made you wake me up so early to get. Go on ahead and dig in." Ragna said, staring at Es with a tired look.

Es nodded and used her spoon to cut off a peace of the pudding, bring it to her face just a few inches away from her mouth. "Itadakimasu." She muttered, placing the spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

Ragna just watched as Es's face brighten up, her eyes closing and letting out a soft moan of delight from the taste of the pudding. The silver haired man, despite being quite tired couldn't help but smile as he watched Es eat with a happy smile of her own. Closing his eyes, Ragna rested his head on his right hand while lifting a spoonful of pudding up to his mouth.

_"Despite seemingly being emotionless most of the time, when she sees pudding she's like a kid on Christmas morning."_ Ragna thought, placing the spoonful of pudding into his mouth. _"Hell the reason behind how we first met, was all cause of her love for pudding."_

* * *

**_(Flashback 1 year ago: 5:30pm, Kagutsuchi University, Rooftop.)_**

_"I'm telling you Ragna, this chick was into me like a cat with catnip!" Ragna simply rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his matcha soda, trying to silent out Kagura's voice but having little success. The two were on break and resting on the school's rooftop, clad in the black version of the universities uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with red trimming that had a dark red shirt underneath, black slacks and black sneakers. There was also a red tie, but neither wore it and kept their blazers open instead of closed._

_The silver haired male simply listened as his black haired friend was bragging about a girl he had met at a bar the previous night, but Ragna could easily tell that some of what Kagura was saying was a lie. If he was a betting man, which he wasn't, the truth was that Kagura got drunk and started to unsuccessfully, flirt with a girl which resulted in him getting slap into the face._

_"So what, you gotta another chick who's ass your following now?" Ragna asked, looking up at Kagura from his seated position._

_Kagura simply smirked while crossing his arms, leaning his back against the chain-link fence._

_"Your just jealous I can get girls to like me, while you haven't been on one single date in your life." He bragged, missing the deadpanned look on Ragna's face._

_"Didn't all those dates end early, with you getting kicked in the nuts for being a perv?" Ragna questioned._

_Despite what Ragna had just said, the smirk on Kagura's face did not leave and he squatted besides Ragna. "Actually you would be wrong, I still managed to score with half of them." He said, feeling pride in himself._

_Ragna simply shrugged his shoulder, knowing that with Kagura there was no reasoning with him. "So anyways, we've got some time before we got our next class. Wanna got to the home economics, get something to eat."_

_"Your cooking?" Kagura questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ragna._

_Ragna shook his head. "Can't. The ingredients shipment hasn't come yet, but I got some leftovers in the fridge if want." He said, getting to his feet._

_"As tempting as eating your cooking is, I'm gonna pass. I'm just gonna chill here, enjoy the view." Kagura said, turning his neck._

_Ragna looked to wear Kagura was looking, only to sweat-drop when he saw the girls track team on the field in their gym outfits. "Yare Yare Daze." He muttered, walking towards the roof entrance. "See ya later."_

_As he descend down the steps, Ragna began to wonder about what Kagura had said about never going on a date. He wasn't gonna deny that what he said was true, but to be honest it was more due to the case that none of the girls really interest._

_"I mean, there was Makoto. She was cute but she's going out with Noel, which has been helping her out with her self-esteem issues." Ragna thought, noting that he need to thank the squirrel beastkin for that. "Tsubaki... yeah, not gonna go there since we use to hate each. I mean our relationship has improved a bit so we on decent terms now, also she's was into Jin, so that would have never worked."_

_Arriving on the third floor, Ragna took a left and after a few minutes arrived in front of the economics room. Opening the door, he was greeted to a barren room."Guess the class got canceled for the day." He through, shrugging his shoulders._

_Ragna walked into the room and made his way to the fridge and opened it. Looking inside, he saw a bunch of sticky notes of a variety of color on the covered food, but remained focused only on the food with the red ones, that possessed a black R on them._

_"Alright Ragna, what are you in the mode for today?" The silver haired man thought, rummaging through his items. "Club sandwich? Nah. Leftover beef stew. Tempting but no. Come on, what am I in the mood for?"_

_After a few moments of looking; two items caught Ragna's eyes and he pulled them out a the fridge. The first item was a plate of four onigiri, while the second was a plate of custard pudding. "Perfect, something light to eat and a little desert afterwards." He said, smiling._

_Uncovering the Onigiri, he placed them into the microwave with the time set for 3 minutes, once that was done Ragna walked over to a table and took a seat. He grabbed one of the onigiri on the plate, but just as Ragna was about to take a bite; the sound of the room door opening caught his ear._

_"Excuse me." Hearing a female voice, Ragna turned his head to see a girl standing in the door. She was shorter than him, probably reaching barely up to his shoulders and had long, blond hair with an antenna on her head and was braided with a blue ribbon, along with heterochromia eyes similar to himself, only her eyes where amber and blue instead of red and green. She was wearing the white; female version of the university, which was made up of a white blazer that had blue trimming and a light blue ribbon on the chest, a white dress shirt underneath, a light blue skirt that reaches down to her thighs and white loafers._

_Ragna notice the seemingly emotionless on her face as she stared at him, which kind of threw him off. "Um hi? Do you need something, um...?" He started, before realizing something. "Who are you exactly?"_

_"Greetings, I am Es." The girl introduce her, bowing politely._

_"Es, oh yeah I've heard that name before. She's that honor student, who along with Jin got the highest total score in the midterm." Ragna thought, remembering hearing that they were the only two students to get 100 overall._

_"Who might you be?" Es asked, staring at Ragna._

_"Huh? Oh, the names Ragna." Ragna said, introducing himself. "Anyways, is there something I can help you with?"_

_Es nodded. "Yes, would you happen to know where Jubei-san would be? I need to speak with him." Es explained._

_Ragna placed a hand on his head, taking a quick look at a clock hanging on the wall. "Ah sorry to tell ya this, but Jubei ain't here. I'm pretty sure he already left the school already." Ragna said, taking a bite out of one of his onigiri._

_"I see, well then I will be on my..." When he heard Es stop talking, Ragna looked at her and notice that she was staring. Confused by this, he looked towards where she was staring, only to find himself staring at the pudding plate in front of him. "Um, see something ya like?" He asked._

_Es snapped out of her daze when she heard Ragna's voice, turning to the platinum haired male._

_"Where did you get that pudding?" She asked._

_Ragna notice the slight change in Es voice, her question sounding a bit energetic. "I made it 2 days ago during my cooking class." Ragna said, noticing Es gaze returning to the pudding. "...You want it?"_

_Es eyes widen slightly when she heard Ragna's question, taking a step forward. "I... I can have it?" She asked, a hoping tone in her voice._

_Ragna nodded, grabbing the pudding plate and holding it out to Es. "Go on ahead. There are some plastic spoons in the bin over there." He said, gesturing towards the bin next to Es._

_Es turned towards the bin and grabbed one of the plastic spoons, before she walked over to Ragna. Stopping in front of him, she reached to grab the pudding plate Ragna was holding, but she seem to hesitate for a moment. Ragna, taking notice of this let out a sigh. "Look I ain't gonna bit. So just take the freaking pudding already." He said, a bit annoyed._

_Looking at Ragna for a few seconds, Es grasped the plate before walking towards the door though just as she was about to walk out; she stopped. Ragna, who had been staring at the blond girl as she walked to the door, watched as Es turned back towards him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said._

_Es then walked out the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Ragna alone in the room. The platinum haired male simply continued to stare at the door for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh as he turned back to his meal. "Well that was probably the weirdest interactions I've ever had with a girl, maybe." Ragna muttered, taking another bite out his food. "Yare Yare Daze."_

_Meanwhile in the hallway; Es was standing outside the door and looking at the pudding plate in her hand, before using the spoon to cut a piece of desert. Opening her mouth, she brought the piece of pudding into her mouth and clamped down on the spoon. The moment she did, Es eyes widen for a second before closing, with the short blond quietly letting out a moan of delight. Once she swallowed the pudding piece, Es let out a happy sigh as a small blush appeared on her face._

_"Oishi." Es said, smiling._

_The young girl began to walk down the hallway while happily eating the pudding, though as she ate the pudding she recalled what Ragna had said. "He made this." Es thought. "...Interesting."_

**_(2 hours later)_**

_"Man that was brutal! I know were training for the MMA tournament, but I swear that Tager was trying to run us ragged." Ragna had just finished his club training practice and was making his way home for the day. They had been preparing for the match against Ibukido Academy, so Tager had been making them work overtime to get ready. Though to be fair, they were going up against Azrael so it was understandable._

_"I mean, if I was the couch and my team was going up against that freak, I probably want them to be ready." Ragna muttered, looking up at the orange colored sky. "Sunset sure is nice today, probably my favorite time of day to be honest."_

_"Ragna-san." Ragna stopped walking when he heard his name being called, and the turned his head back to see a familiar looking girl standing a bit away from him. "Es?" He questioned, his body turning as to directly look at the blond. "You're still here? I thought you were long gone after I told you Jubei had left for the day."_

_As he was speaking, Es had walked up to Ragna until she was standing in front him and the male had too tilt his head down in order to keep eye contact. "So do you need something, or what? If you still need to talk to Jubei, I can give you his number if your interested." He offered, feeling a bit awkward from Es staring at him._

_Es shook her head, declining Ragna's offer. "No, I can speak with Jubei-san on another occasion. It is you I wish to speak with." She said, as she placed a hand on her chest. "If I may, I would wish to ask a request of you Ragna-san."_

_What Es said caused Ragna to raise in eyebrow. "A request for what exactly?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly._

_"Pudding." In less then a second, Ragna's facial expression went from being one of suspicious questioning, into one of comedic confusion as he stared at Es, who's expression did not change in slightest. "...Come again?" Ragna asked._

_"The pudding that you gave me, you said you had made it yourself correct?" Es questioned, a determination look appearing on her face. "I would like to request you make more for me. I will pay you for it."_

_Ragna simply stared down the short female, before simply letting out a sigh. "Yare Yare Daze. That's what you wanted to ask me, about the pudding I gave you?" He muttered, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I mean I figured it was good but it wasn't even fresh, was in the fridge for two days. Probably would have tasted better fresh but..."_

_"It can taste better?!" Es walked closer to Ragna after hearing what he said, to the point that she was physically pressing herself against him well staring at him in disbelief. Ragna, who didn't expect Es action; gained a blush on his face due to the fact that not only due to the fact, that he hadn't really had a girl who wasn't a friend or relative so close to him before, but also due to fact that we just noticing that despite her short stature, Es was surprisingly... well-endowed for lack of better term, as he could feel her chest pressed against his own._

_"H-Hey! Ever hear of personal space!" Ragna stuttered, grabbing Es shoulders and pushing her away from him. "Also yeah, the pudding probably taste better if it wasn't a few days old."_

_"Then can you make some fresh pudding now, please?" Es asked, wearing a pleading expression._

_When he saw that expression Es's face, Ragna couldn't help but mentally groaned and turn his head away. It was the same look that Noel would use on him when she wanted something, usually a something cute looking like stuff animals. While he has build somewhat of an immunity to it, there were moments were that look managed to work on him and unfortunately, today happened to be one of those days._

_Letting out a tired sigh, Ragna turned back to Es. "If you want, we could head to the market and pick up some ingredients. That why we could go ahead and make the pudding." He said, avert his gaze._

_Es face lit up, a smile appearing when she heard Ragna's words. "Arigatou, Ragna-san." She said, bowing her head._

_"Can you stop with the whole -san thing, it's annoying alright? Just call me Ragna." He said, a frown appearing on his face. "Also quit it with the bowing thing, it's not a big deal!"_

_"Understood, Ragna." Es said, still smiling at platinum haired male._

_Ragna just huffed in annoyance as he began to walk again, with Es following close behind him. Sparing a quick glance towards the blond, he let out a low groan as he brought a hand up to his forehead._

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

**_(Later)_**

_Ragna could simply stare with a bewildered expression as he watched Es finish her fourth pudding plate, moving on to eating her fifth one. "...Where the hell does she put it all?" He thought, still on his first plate._

_After the pair had arrived at Ragna's apartment from their trip to the market, the platinum haired male had began the process of making the pudding; while Es had reside herself to staying in the living room till he was done. He was kind of surprised that by how quiet she was, but didn't really mind it as it allowed him to focus on his cooking._

_After letting the pudding cool for an hour, he placed them on some plates along with adding some fruit slices, before calling Es over and was greeted with the sight of the happy expression on her face. While he was a bit surprised by how much pudding she ate, he couldn't help back crack a satisfied smile at the sight. Being a chef; Ragna took a great deal pride in his cooking, so seeing Es enjoy his food did make him a bit happy._

_"Still though, I didn't expect her to eat so much of it. She must really like pudding, through like might be an understatement." He thought, taking the last bite from his pudding plate._

_Once she finished her final pudding plate, Es placed her spooned down and let out a clapped her hands. "Gochisosama." She said, letting out a small sigh._

_"So you satisfied?" Ragna questioned, taking the plates and walking to the sink._

_Es nodded. "Yes, it was delicious." She said, in a grateful tone. "Thank you very much, Ragna. What do I owe you in return?"_

_Ragna turned his head towards Es, before returning to his dishes. "You don't own me anything alright. It's just pudding and I like cooking, so this was kind of a way for me to get better." He exclaimed, washing another plate. "So don't worry about, 'kay?"_

_Es remained silent when she heard Ragna's words, gazing at his backside for a few moments before shifting towards her lap. The kitchen was silent, save for the sound of running water. Eventually, Ragna shut off the sink and placed the last dish on the rack before turning to Es, who lifted herself from the seat the moment the water stopped. "Well then, I shall be taking my leave." She stated._

_Ragna nodded and began to make his way to the door, Es following close behind him. Once the duo arrived at the door, he opened the door and Es walked out before turning back to the platinum haired male. "Thank you once again, Ragna." She said, bowing her head slightly._

_"No problem, get home save alright." He exclaimed, staring down at her._

_Es nodded and then began to walk away, Ragna watching her until she disappeared from his sight and he closed the door soon after, with one thought running through his mind._

_"I wonder what the others are gonna say, when I tell them about this."_

**_(The next Day...)_**

_"You didn't even get her number?! What is wrong with you?!" Ragna just groaned in annoyance as Kagura shook him, a bored look on his face. The two, along with Jin, Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki were all in the park for lunch and the platinum haired male had just finished explaining what happened to him the previous day. He was now wishing he hadn't, as he wouldn't being dealing with this now._

_Eventually Ragna had enough and he decked Kagura in the face, sending the black haired male to the ground in a daze. "First off, that was for shaking me." He muttered. "Secondly, I barely know her. So, why would I ask her for her number?"_

_"That does make sense, and it was probably the best option to do Brother." Jin said, from his and Tsubaki's seat on the bench. "Though, why did you agree to make her pudding?"_

_Tsubaki, who was laying her head against Jin's shoulder raised an eyebrow towards Ragna._

_"That is a good question. Did she offer to give you something, in exchange for your service Ragna?" She questioned._

_Ragna simply shook his head at the question. "She did, but I didn't ask her for anything cause I like to cook." He said, before pointing his thumb at Noel. "Also, she used the look Noel does when she wants something, and due to being tired from practice I didn't have the energy to resist it."_

_Noel, who was sitting with Makoto underneath a tree and snuggling her girlfriend's tail, simply pouted at her brother. "Hey! I don't do that anymore!" She exclaimed, with everyone turning to her with a look of disbelief. "...at least, not as often."_

_Makoto simply smiled at Noel and gave her a kiss on the cheek, with Noel blushing from the action. "I know what you mean Ragna, I can hardly resist Noel when she makes that look." She said._

_"M-Makoto!" Noel said, in embarrassment._

_Kagura, who had recovered from Ragna's punch, looking at the two girls with a mischievous smile. "Is that so? Well then Makoto, you mind me letting me see how you two get it..." Before Kagura could finish his sentence, a chill went down his spine as Ragna, Jin and Makoto turned to him, their eyes shadowed and a cold aura radiating off all of them that promised pain. "K-Kidding! I'm just kidding, chill out!" Kagura said, waving his hands in front of him._

_"Yeah, right." Ragna, Jin and Makoto said coldly, with Noel and Tsubaki laughing nervously at the sight._

_"Ragna." Before the murder of one Kagura Mutsuki could possibly be taken, the group heard Ragna's name being called and look to the side, with the man in question eyes widening when he saw Es walking towards them. "Es?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I saw you as I was walking, and I wanted to speak with you." Es said, as she looked at the rest of the group. "Who are these people with you? I am familiar with Jin-san, but I don't recognize the rest."_

_Ragna looked at Es before turning to the group. "Well these three are my friends. The idiot with the black haired is Kagura, the redhead is Tsubaki Yayoi and that's Makoto Nanaya; she's a squirrel beastkin. The two blonds over there are my siblings, you already known Jin; he's my young brother and over there is my... younger sister..." When Ragna turned to towards Noel, he, along with the rest of the group, sweat drop when saw the depressed look on her face. "...Noel. Oh boy."_

_"Not again." Jin said, wearing a tired expression._

_Es took notice of the depressed look on Noel's face. "Is she alright?" She asked, a concern tone in her voice._

_Ragna nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Just give her some time." Ragna said, facepalming._

_"Even she's bigger than me..." When Noel's eyes landed on Es, she couldn't help but notice the size of the shorter girl's chest and it caused her to look down at her own chest, with the comparison causing her to slip into depression. Makoto pulled Noel into a hug and began to console her, with Tsubaki getting up and walking towards the two to help._

_Ragna gave the two a grateful look, before turning back to Es. "So, ya said you needed to talk to me?" He asked._

_"Yes, if it's not to much trouble." Es said._

_Before Ragna could replay, he felt his shirt being grabbed and was pulled back with Kagura taking his spot, wearing a happy smile on his face. "Why talk to mister grumpy over there," Kagura posed a bit, raising his right arm and flexing. "When you could talk to me instead."_

_"Oh brother." Ragna simply looked at the sight with a tired look, knowing that Kagura was trying to flirt with Es to get with her. However, before Ragna could nail Kagura in the face again...,_

_"I'm sorry, but I do not have any desire to speak with you. I only interested in speaking with Ragna." The moment Es said those words, the group fell quiet and they all simply looked towards Es and Kagura. That last only a few seconds however, as Ragna and Makoto broke into loud laughter at Kagura's expense, Noel and Tsubaki were giggling softly and even Jin couldn't help by crack a smirk. Kagura meanwhile, gained a depressed expression his face as he listened to the laughter._

_"I've never been rejected by a chick this fast, this has never happened to me before." He muttered._

_"That is a lie and you know it!" Makoto shouted, still laughing._

_After they all finished laughing and calming down; Ragna stood up and walked past Es, stopping for a moment and glancing back towards the shorter blond. "Come on. You can talk with me while we walk." He said._

_Es smiled and nodded, with the duo walking away from the group and further into the park. Said group watched as they walked off, remaining silent as they didn't know what to say at the moment. "...Well she seems, interesting?" Makoto said, placing a finger underneath her chin. "Thought she seems a bit distant, at least in my opinion."_

_"I think she's pretty nice. Though I wonder what she wants with Ragna?" Noel questioned, turning to Jin. "What do you think Jin."_

_Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she simply wants to thank him again, for the pudding he made her." He stated, crossing his arms. "It seems like the most likely reason."_

_"That is true." Tsubaki said, nodding in agreement with Jin._

_Kagura, who had broken out of his funk; look to where Ragna and Es had gone before turning to the group. "You think we should follow-"_

_"NO!"_

_"Alright, alright chill out! Party poopers..."_

**_(Meanwhile...)_**

_"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Ragna and Es were currently sitting on bench besides the park entrance, the former leaned back with his arms hanging behind it and staring up at the sky, while the latter was sitting straight up and looking down at her hands._

_"..." Es didn't say anything when Ragna asked his questioned, a shy expression on her face as she didn't know what to say. Ragna apparently notice this, sparing a glance at the girl before turning his gaze back to the sky. "Let me guess, you wanted to ask if I could make you more pudding." He said, closing his eyes._

_"...Yes." Es said, turning towards to Ragna. "I'm sorry to bother you about this, but I can not stop thinking about." She stated. "I wanted to ask you if you can make me more tomorrow, if possible."_

_Ragna straighten himself on the bench and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as a grin appeared on his face. "It was that good huh?" He questioned, chuckling. "Jubei gonna be impressed when he hears this."_

_Standing up from his seat, Ragna took a few steps forwards before letting out a sigh. "Listen, I'm gonna be straight with you. Making that much pudding would be way to much, not to mention it would take a lot of money and time to prepare." He stated, keeping his gaze forward._

_Es simply stared at Ragna before looking down, a sad but understanding expression appearing on her face. "I guess you're right, and I understand your declining of my..."_

_"I never said I was declining your request." Ragna's voice cut of Es before she could finish her sentence, causing the blond to raise her head and look at him in surprise. "That said, how about we make a deal."_

_"A... deal?" Es questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_Ragna nodded and turned back towards Es, his arms crossed. "Yeah and this is it: how about I make you the pudding once a week? We can schedule a date, you can come over to my place and I make it for ya." He said, smiling. "Also, your gonna have to help pay for the ingredients. I ain't gonna be paying for all that."_

_Walking up to Es, he uncrossed his arms and held his right hand out to her. "So, do we have a deal?" He asked._

_Es simply stared at Ragna in shock, not knowing what to say. Slowly, a smile began to appear on her face before she stood up, reaching her own hand out and grabbing ahold of Ragna's hand. "Hai!" She exclaimed._

_The duo then released each other hand, with the platinum haired male looking to his right. "Well no that that's over, I need to get back to my group... though," He started, glancing at Es. "Do you want to come along? Or are you busy?"_

_Shaking her head, Es looked up at Ragna. "No, I don't have anything else to do now at the moment." She stated, still smiling. "So, I will accept your offer to join you and your friends."_

_Nodding his head, Ragna and Es began to make their way back to the group and Ragna spared at glance at Es before shaking his head, the smile on his face growing a bit larger._

_"I get the feeling, that this is gonna be a interesting friendship."_

* * *

_(Flashback end)_

"That's how our relationship started, an agreement for me to make her pudding. If anyone told me something like this would happen, I would have called them crazy." Ragna thought, eating the last bite of his pudding.

Es also finished her pudding at the same time as Ragna, and let out a happy sigh as she did. "Gochisosama, Ragna." She said, looking at the platinum haired male.

Simply waving the compliment off, he took the two dishes and placed them into the sink. "Glad you liked it." He said, before turning to her. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" Es asked, confused. "I was going to make my way home, as I usually do."

Ragna sigh at her answered. "I figured you were gonna say that, but to honest it's pretty dark out there and so it got me thinking. Why don't you stay here for the night, and then you can leave in the morning." He said, leaning forward.

A small blush appeared on Es face when she heard Ragna's offer, though at the same time she understood his logic. " I see... would you feel better if I stayed with you?" She questioned.

Ragna scratched the back, diverting his gaze to the said. "I don't want to make seem like I'm forcing you... but yeah it would." He said, speaking honestly. "You could borrow some of my clothes for the night, that why you don't have to sleep in your clothes.

For a moment Es said nothing, and Ragna was worried that he might have done something wrong. He was relieved however, when Es nodded in acceptance. "Very well, Ragna. If it will stop you from worry, then I will stay her for the night." She said, smiling.

Giving her a soft smile, both Ragna and Es walked out of the kitchen and into the formers room, with the platinum haired male walking over to his dresser. Opening two of the drawers, he reached in and pulled out two articles of clothing, before handing them to Es. "I'll be outside, let me know when your done."

Es watched as Ragna left the room, keeping her gaze on him until he closed the door behind him and switched it to the clothes in her arms. Placing them down on the bed, she then proceed to remove her own clothing; starting with her sweater and proceeding onwards. She continued until she was left in her underwear, which consisted of a dark blue bra with matching panties. Taking a moment to simply stand in this way, Es then turned towards the clothing that Ragna had given her and saw that it was a white t-shirt along with blue shorts.

Grabbing ahold of the two articles of clothing, Es proceeded to begin putting them on. After a minute had past, she had finished dressing her and looked towards the mirror to gaze at her appearance. The shirt was big on her, though her chest was still slightly visible and the shorts had to be tighten around her waist to prevent them from falling, with the pant legs hovering just above her feet. While staring at herself, Es looked down at the shirt before using her hands to pull the collar up to her nose. She then proceeded to close her eyes and taking a big sniff, blushing slightly as she let out a sigh.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Ragna was leaning against the wall besides the door into his room and was glancing at it with an nervous expression on his face. _"...Should I ask her? I mean I've been meaning to bring it up for awhile, and this seems like the best time."_ He mentally monologues, quietly letting out small sigh. _"Why do relationships have to be so complicated?"_

"Ragna, you can come back in." The sound of Es's voice through the door brought Ragna out from his thoughts, and the platinum haired male pushed himself off the wall before walking back into the room. Once he did, he saw her clothing neatly piled on the dresser and turned towards the bed, where he found her sitting down on the bed corner. Walking over to her, he took a seat besides her and the duo simply sat their in silence. After a few minutes, which felt more like an eternity in Ragna's opinion, the platinum haired male turned towards Es.

"Hey Es, can I ask you something?" Ragna asked, nervously.

Es, taking notice of the nervous tone in Ragna's voice, turned to her platinum haired boyfriend. "What is it Ragna?" She asked.

Ragna let out a sigh and mentally steeled himself, since there was no going back now. "Listen, we've been going out for awhile now and I enjoy spending time with you, but there's something I need to know." He said, turning to his girlfriend. "Why... why exactly did you decided to go out with me."

Her eyes widened at the questioned, Es stared at Ragna in shock; her voice caught in her throat. Eventually, she managed to regain her sense and spoke out. "What do you mean?" Es said softly, not truly understanding Ragna's question.

"I mean, why would you go with me? I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not the most social person, and that more often than not I can lose my temper when something pisses me off." Ragna said, closing his eyes as he self-criticized himself. "So I make me wonder how you stand being around me, and why you choose me to be your boyfriend? I'm pretty sure that you could get any guy, probably someone better than me."

Es simply continued to stare at Ragna as he spoke, a tight feeling building up in her chest as she listen to him criticize himself. Eventually, as he was finishing his criticism; she found that she couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him. Ragna, who hadn't expected this nearly fell over, but manage to stop himself from doing so as he looked down at the blond. "Es...?" He asked, in a confused and shock tone.

"...It's because you make me happy. Being around you make me feel nice inside, like when I'm eating pudding. It makes me want to be closer to you, regardless of how you." Es exclaimed, tightening her hold on Ragna. "I want to be with you Ragna, the you that I have gotten to know for so long because I... I..."

Es looked up at Ragna, which allowed the platinum haired to see the loving expression on her face, that was directed towards him. "I love you, Ragna." Es said, wearing a loving smile on her face.

Ragna simply stared down at Es in silence, but his expression began to morph from one of shock into one of sincere happiness, gaining a smile of his own as he continued to look at Es.

"Thank Es. For saying all that." He whispered.

The duo continue to smile, neither feeling the need to speak more as they simply enjoyed the moment they just had. Es, deciding to go one step further began to reach her face towards Ragna, with the man noticing and doing the same to reach her midway. As their face grew closer; there eyes began to slowly closed as they inched ever so closer to one another, until they finally closed as their lips locked together in a soft yet sweet kiss. While in reality is only lasted for a moment, for the two it felt like a eternity before they separated, gazing softly into each others eyes.

"...How about we get some rest, there'll be time for more later." Ragna suggested, not tearing his gaze away.

Es, who was still smiling nodded in agreement and the two then proceeded to lay on the bed with the cover's over them, Ragna laying back on the right where he had been sleeping previously, while Es laid beside him on the left, her body facing his and her head resting comfortably against his chest. The room was engulfed in a comfortable silence, with the only sound being to soft breathing of the couple.

"Hey Es." Ragna whispered, his eyes closed.

"Yes?" Es whispered back, looking up at Ragna.

Ragna opened his right eye and looked down at Es, wearing a loving smile on his face. "I love you to." He whispered, a gentle tone in his voice.

Es let out a soft gasp at Ragna's words; before she simply smile in response and closed her eyes, pressing herself more against Ragna in order to be closer to him. The platinum haired male continue to smile, his eye closing as silence returned to the room. Just as the spell of sleep enveloped the two, a single shared thought ran through each of their minds.

_"I'm glad that I met you."_

* * *

_**I'M BACK!**_

_**Hey guys it's been a really long time, but I'm happy to say that I've gotten better and am coming back to the site! If your wondering why I made this story, it's due to fact that; I need to get my writing skills back up to speed after being gone for so long and I saw this as an opportunity to do it. Also I've wanted to make a Blazblue story for a long time with this paring, and since no one has ever done I though I go ahead and do it. Next story update will be for Miracles and Light United, which will occur before or during Spring break so look forward to that. Anyways please like and follow me, leave a review on what you think, and this is Fire Dragon of Miracles, Signing off.**_

* * *

_**P.S. It's good to be back.**_


End file.
